


Archive E(nomoto)

by ithilliya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilliya/pseuds/ithilliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enomoto Tatsuya, the 3rd megane of Scepter 4, has a secret hobby. He loves to write fanfics. Writing fanfics doesn’t sound like that bad of a hobby for an anime nerd, does it? So why does Enomoto keeps his hobby as secret? Well, the reason is that the stories he writes are gay fanfics about Enomoto’s friends and colleagues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archive E(nomoto)

#### Part 1: Case files of Akiyama and Benzai

_-Himori, we must stop. Someone could come here any minute now…_

_\- I know. That’s why I want to do it here. It turns me on that there’s the danger to be caught by someone. And it turns on you too. I can feel it._

_Akiyama and Benzai were in one of Scepter 4’s storage rooms. Akiyama was on his knees in front of Benzai and just about to start giving a blowjob to his blushing partner._

_-I…I am not --- Ahh~_

_A loud moan escaped from Benzai’s lips when Akiyama suddenly pulled Benzai’s underwear down to his knees and licked Benzai’s arousal. Benzai tucked his hand into Akiyama’s hair and ---_

“Enomotoooo! Will you come and have dinner with us?”

It took less than two seconds for Enomoto to shut down his laptop when Hidaka Akira suddenly rushed into Enomoto and Fuse’s room.

“Knock before you come in someone else’s room!!” Enomoto squeaked. His face was red and his expression was almost screaming that he was caught doing something naughty.

“Oh my god were you jerking off? I’m sorr---“

“I WAS NOT!!”

“Then what were you doing? And don’t lie to me. You were doing something on your computer!”

“…not gonna tell you. It is not your business what I was doing.”

Hidaka shrugged his shoulders and repeated his question:

“Whatever. Do you want to go dinner with us? Fuse and Goto are in our room and ready to go. We are planning to go to that new Scandinavian restaurant nearby. I thought we should ask you too to join us” Hidaka explained

“Umm.. thanks but no thanks. I have some snacks and I’d rather spend my evening here in my room. I was just about to start watching movie and –“

“Porn movie?”

Enomoto sighed at Hidaka’s question and answered:

“Yes yes, I’m about to watch porn. Happy now? Will you PLEASE leave me alone?”

“Wow you sure are cranky today. I’ll give you some privacy. See ya!”

And then finally Hidaka left room laughing a little by himself. Enomoto felt a bit bad for being so rude to Hidaka but Hidaka could be annoying sometimes. And to be honest Enomoto was always cranky if his writing process was interrupted.

Enomoto Tatsuya, third megane of Scepter 4, had a secret hobby. He loved writing fanfiction. To be exact: gay fanfiction. About his co-workers.

Akiyama x Benzai was his current favorite pair but his computer was full of other pairings too. Most of his stories were Fushimi x Yata (because of course Enomoto had spotted that those two were having a really juicy love-hate relationship for his shipping purposes). But he had wrote some Camo x Doumyouji, Fuse x Goto and even Fushimi x captain fanfiction too. There were also some Hidaka x reader stories (because of reasons).

Nobody knew about Enomoto’s little hobby and to be honest Enomoto would’ve be happy if nobody ever found out about it. When Hidaka rushed into his room like that and almost saw what Enomoto was doing on his computer it really scared Enomoto. But luckily Hidaka wasn’t the sharpest guy in the special ops squad so he had really believed that Enomoto was about to watch porn or something like that. Enomoto truly thought it was better that Hidaka believed something like that then know the truth.

Enomoto shook his head and opened his computer again and murmured to himself:

“Okey… so where was I..?”

And so he continued writing.

_________________________________________________

#### Part 2: Case files of Camo and Doumyouji

One evening after work Enomoto and Fuse were spending time in their room. Enomoto was planning to take a bath and Fuse was watching TV when he got an e-mail from his mother.

“Oh, my parents have got a new puppy and mom is spamming me with photos. But it takes like forever for them to download” said Fuse who was using his phone.

“You can check the mail on my computer. My laptop is already on and I’m not going to use it if I’m going to take a bath” replied Enomoto who already had his towel on his shoulder.

“Thanks man!”

“No problem.”

Enomoto left the room and Fuse opened Enomoto’s laptop. When he opened it he discovered that Enomoto had left some text file open. Fuse was just about to close it because he didn’t want to read other people’s writings. It could be something personal. But then Fuse spotted his co-worker’s name in text and he couldn’t resist the temptation to read what that text was about.

_-I love you!_

_-Y-you what?_

_-You heard me. I love you. I have loved you since the day we met!_

_-Don’t joke about things like that, Andy._

_-I’m not joking!! Geez, I really love you Camo! Why is it so hard for you to understand?_

_Doumyouji Andy’s confession wasn’t going like he had planned. He had hoped that Camo would have some feelings towards him too but it seemed like the man wasn’t even taking his confession seriously._

_-I just can’t believe that a young guy like you would really see something in old fart like me. And I’m straight you know? I was married with woman and I even have a kid. Stop talking nonsense about love and sleep to clear your head. You are drunk and just blabbing whatever comes to your mind and ---“_

_-NO! I really love you! Please, believe me. I love you. And I know you have kid and ex-wife but… I --- I have really thought that you have sometimes looked at me like… like in that way. You know… Like after showers and ---“_

_-You’re imagining things idiot. C’mon now, go sleep. I certainly want to go back to sleep._

_That said Camo went back to his bed and tried to ignore Doumyouji who was certainly not giving up yet. Doumyouji cursed silently for few moments and then fell on the bed besides Camo and wrapped his arms around Camo and whispered into his ear._

_-I love you. And I’m gonna show it to you. If you don’t believe my words, then I have to prove it to you by my actions._

_Doumyouji started to kiss Camo’s neck and then climbed on top of Camo who was still trying to pretend that Doumyouji was not there._

_-I want you so much. You sexy DILF~_

_When Camo reacted to Doumyouji’s words and opened his mouth to say something, Doumyouji saw that his chance had come and he pressed his lips against Camo’s lips._

That was followed by really steamy sex scene. Fuse stared at the laptop’s screen with a stunned expression and slowly shut it.

“I’m going to pretend that I never read that.” He whispered to himself.

_________________________________________________

#### Part 3: Case files of Fushimi and Yata

_-Nhhh.. you really like it when I play with your nipples, do you?_

_-Tch, stop asking unnecessary questions. And stop teasing me and fuck me already._

_-No way. Teasing you is the best part. I’m not going to stop any time soon._

_Misaki had tied Saruhiko’s hands to his bed’s headboard so Saruhiko couldn’t really fight back when Misaki continued sucking his left nipple. Soft moans escaped from Saruhiko’s lips when Misaki slowly moved his hand towards Fushimi’s crotch and finally wrapped his fingers around Saruhiko’s stiff arousal. Misaki jerked off Saruhiko for a few minutes but when Saruhiko’s moans got louder and louder Misaki suddenly stopped and moved his hand even lower. Misaki lifted his head and his eyes met with Saruhiko’s annoyed look._

_-Don’t look at me like that. I’m going to make you feel even better now._

_That said Misaki inserted one of his fingers in to Saruhiko. Saruhiko bit his lip because he didn’t want to moan too loud because he knew that was exactly the reaction Misaki was hoping for._

***ding ding***

The sound of new e-mail arriving dragged Enomoto back to reality. He was having day off from work because he had fever in the morning. Because Enomoto had just laid in bed all day he had started to write one of his unfinished fanfictions to kill time. Even though Enomoto was having a day off Fushimi Saruhiko had just sent some work related e-mail to Enomoto. Fushimi was asking Enomoto to send one report to him by end of the day. Because Enomoto wanted to continue writing his fanfiction as soon as possible he decided to send his report to Fushimi right away. He clicked enter to send an e-mail and…

“Oh no no no no no no no no! NO!!”

After Enomoto had clicked enter and sent the e-mail all color escaped from his face. He hadn’t sent his report to Fushimi. He had sent his unfinished MiSaru fic chapter to Fushimi by accident.

Enomoto tried to think of what to do. How could he possibly save the situation? His tried to think so hard that his brain hurt but the fact was that he couldn’t unsend that message. Damage was already done and there was nothing he could do anymore.The e-mail was sent to Fushimi and what Enomoto knew about Fushimi’s work ethics, the third in command was probably already reading his mail.

Suddenly Enomoto’s expression lightened. There was something he could do! He quickly sent his report to Fushimi and left a note to his mail:

“I accidentally sent the wrong file in my last message. Delete it. The report is here. I’m sorry.”

All Enomoto could do now was pray that Fushimi would do as he told him to do and delete the first mail without reading it.

Still, Enomoto stayed up almost all night and waited to see if he’d get some kind of reply from Fushimi. But he didn’t get one. But maybe that was good thing? Because if Fushimi had read Enomoto’s first mail then he was sure he’d messaged something to Enomoto. If he had only read his report then he probably didn’t even have anything to say.

The next day a tired Enomoto returned to work. Even though he thought that the situation with Fushimi was now in control, Enomoto avoided Fushimi half of the day at work just in case. Just when Enomoto started to really believe that he was safe, Fushimi suddenly came to his work station and said:

“That ‘report’ you sent to me yesterday…it… It wasn’t finished. Send me the whole thing when it is ready.”

After saying that Fushimi walked away.

Enomoto was in shock and couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Fushimi wanted to read more instead of killing Enomoto?

That moment Enomoto decided that he would write the best MiSaru fic he possibly could for Fushimi to make him happy.

 


End file.
